Slushies
by Tobi swirl
Summary: What would have happened if the slushy had met its target. (Kurt takes the Slushy that got Blaine.)


**Slushy wars**

 **! DISCLAIMER! I do not own glee or any of the characters only the plot.**

 **A/N: Short story about what would have happened if Sebastian had hit Kurt with the corrupted slushy like he planned in the first place. There are curse words and you may need google translate.**

Everyone was finishing their sing-off when the warblers brought Sebastian a slushy. Sebastian grabbed it and tossed it as hard as he could right into Kurt's eyes. Kurt sunk to his knees howling in pain as the warblers laughed. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side. Everyone else just kind of stood there in shock until Finn spoke.

"Dude! What's in that slushy!? It's never hurt anyone so bad!"

Blaine tried to pry away Kurt's hands from his eyes only to find a mix of slushy and blood staining his own hands. Kurt tried to say something but couldn't manage anything but screams of pain. Santana caught sight of the blood and flipped out. She lunged at Sebastian but Rachel, Finn, and Britney grabbed her holding her back as she screamed at them.

"Qué demonios te pasa!? Estoy literalmente iba al compás de la mierda que viven fuera de usted! Voy a apuñalar a tus ojos y arrancar su maldita hígado ¿me oyes!? Usted hijo de puta!"

"Woe calm down. We didn't do anything."

Sebastian chuckled and walked away leading the rest of the warblers who had worried looks on their faces out of the parking garage. They were starting to regret what they had done hearing Kurt's screams of pain. Everyone released Santana and Blaine was still trying to get Kurt to move his hands. When he finally did there was blood covering most of his face and his eyes were squeezed shut tighty.. Blaine forced him to stand up and yelled at Finn to go get his car. Finn ran out of the parking garage and Blaine pushed Kurt forward. When they finally got into the car Kurt grabbed at Blaine and clung to him as if his life depended on it. He buried his eyes in Blaines shoulder trying to reduce the pain.

"It hurts! Make it stop!"

"I'm right here just calm down and breath."

"It hurts so bad!"

"I know we're almost to the hospital."

"No!"

"Kurt you're really hurt and they can help you."

All he got in response was more screams of pain and Blaine just sat there lulling him. When they finally got to the hospital Kurt was rushed away while Finn and Blaine were forced to stay put. Blaine paced the floor and Finn tapped his foot nervously occasional anger appearing on his face. After a few minutes the nurse came out and asked if either of them could help get Kurt to cooperate.

"He has been yelling but all we can gather is slurs of corrupted words and he has been fighting us for almost ten minutes now."

Blaine volunteered himself and Finn nodded in agreement knowing Blaine would be able to keep him calm better than he could. Blaine and the nurse turned the corner and entered a room. Inside two nursed were trying to pin down Kurt's arms while he kicked and screamed at the doctor who was trying to stick something in his arm. His eyes were squeezed shut and one nurse had a bruise on her from being hit.

"Can you get him to calm down?"

He didn't even answer the Nurse as he was already rushing to Kurt's side.

"Kurt calm down I'm here I'm going to take care of you and you're going to be fine."

"No! Let me go!"

"Kurt it's ok. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Blaine grabbed his hand and held it tight to reassure Kurt. Kurt pulled him closer grabbing onto his arm to make sure he was actually there and not his mind playing tricks on him. He stopped kicking and screaming only to yelp when a sharp pain shot through his arm. He quickly felt light headed and dizzy and stopped moving all together. Blaine gave the doctor a quick glance to see he had stuck a morphine drip into his arm and was giving him an injection right above the drip.

"What is that?"

"I'm giving him a heavy dose of morphine. He'll be asleep soon and we can take a look at his eyes."

After Kurt fell asleep leaning on Blaine the doctor's straightened his head and opened his eyes. Blaine felt a heavy tug at his heart as they wiped away the blood and slushy. There were cuts and scrapes all around his eyes and scattered across his face. His eyes were glossy.

"We have to do surgery now. There are shards of glass and rock in his eyes. You can leave now but you'll have to wait a few hours to see him again and we could use your help if he wakes up again."

"I'll stay if you let me."

The doctor nodded and started barking orders at all the nurses and Blaine was pushed away.

In the waiting room Finn was joined by the rest of the Glee club, Mr. Schue, and Burt and Carol would be there in a few hours since they were in the next state over.

"I hope Kurt's ok."

"Tina I'm sure he's fine."

Rachel just wanted Tina to shut up so she wouldn't burst into tears because if she did everyone would start crying. All of glee club sat in the hospital waiting room except for Blaine who was with Kurt in the hospital room. A nurse came out and told them they could go and see him. They all crowded in and he was still asleep from the amount of morphine they had given him and his eyes were wrapped in thin white bandages. Blaine was almost in tears.

"Uh… * _sniff_ * they did surgery on both his eyes and they said that in a month if his eyes aren't healed or showing progress of healing that most likely he'll be blind… permanently * _sniff_ *."

No one said anything but Tina started to cry and ran out and Mike followed her.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Finn ran out of the room and the door slammed behind him. All of the glee guys except Blaine followed after him in a huff. Mercedes finally broke and burst into tears along with Tina and Rachel who had started crying.

"Do you think we went too far?"

"I'm worried we really hurt Kurt."

"Oh suck it up you two who cares if he's hurt it will just give us a leg up."

"But…"

Wes was cut short by the door slamming open. An angry red faced Finn Hutson stormed in followed by the other glee guys. He practically ran over to Sebastian and grabbed his collar and tie holding him in place right in front of him.

"KURT'S BLIND!"

All of the warblers looked shocked then terrified. Even Sebastian started to grow a look of horror.

"IT'S YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!"

Sebastian couldn't even get in a word before Finn punched him and he was sent spiraling to the floor. Puk and Mike grabbed Finn before he could jump onto Sebastian. Finn yanked away and screamed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOU! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!? HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

He stormed out of the room leaving an out cold Sebastian on the floor and a room full of mortified Warblers frozen in fear. Finn ran out to his car and drove off angrily.

Kurt was released from the hospital after he woke up but he was still drowsy from the morphine and couldn't walk right so Blaine and his dad helped him up stairs and into bed. Burt went back to the hospital to sign more paperwork and Carol went with him so Blaine promised to stay with Kurt until they got back and if they would let him he would stay longer. They left and Blaine sat next to Kurt on his bed stroking his face softly.

"Mmmmuuuhhh."

Kurt rolled onto Blaine's hand.

"Dad?"

Kurt sounded raspy probably from all the screaming.

"It's ok Kurt it's me."

"Blaine?"

"Yah. I'm here."

"I can't see."

He started to panic.

"Why can't I see?"

"It's ok I'm here calm down."

He held his hand tight as to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere.

"You need to get some rest we can talk in the morning when you're feeling better."

Kurt still looked scared so Blaine pulled him into a hug and rested his head on his lap slowly combing through his hair with his fingers. It was so soft. Kurt relaxed and eventually fell asleep. A little while later Blaine heard a car door slam and something being beaten most likely kicked. The sounds stopped and the door creaked open slowly. Blaine mind was reeling and panic started to pulse through him. He heard soft footsteps and Finns head appeared around the corner of Kurt's door frame. The panic left and he gently lifted Kurt's head onto a pillow trying not to wake him. He then slid out of the bed and tip toed over to Finn. He shut the door behind him and they walked down stairs.

"How is he?"

Finn sounded really worried and slightly pissed. They both took a seat at the dining room table.

"He's ok. He's just got a lot of morphine in him still and it's making him woozy."

"What happened?"

"Well there were shards of glass and of rock in the slushy and when they finally opened his eyes there were tiny shards of glass in his eyes thankfully no rocks. But they did surgery and he has a chance of healing but the doctors said it was like a 75% chance he's going to be blind."

Finn looked miserably up at Blaine.

"So where did you go after you left the hospital?"

"Dalton."

Blaine looked shocked as Finn continued to talk.

"I barged in and started yelling. I don't even remember what I said but I knocked Sebastian out cold with one punch and when I left everyone looked mortified. I got home and started kicking the crap out of some garbage cans and here I am. I just can't believe that Kurt's going to be blind."

Blaine could tell he was holding back tears.

When Burt and Carol arrived they told Blaine he could stay only to comfort Kurt nothing else. Blaine thanked them and they left him with Kurt's pain medication.

"He needs to take that when he gets up."

"Ok."

Blaine ran back up stairs and sat by his bed watching him sleep.

 _One month later_

(It turned out none of the Warblers knew about the slushy being tampered with only Sebastian. Over the month Burt was sewing Sebastian, Kurt was stumbling through life, Blaine was miserable and worried, and everyone in Glee club was still worried.)

They arrived at the hospital in silence tension oozing from everyone as they stepped through the automatic doors.

"Ah Mr. Hummel we have been expecting you."

The nurse led them to an empty white room with a few chairs in one corner and nothing else. Kurt was led behind a wall that blended perfectly with the white so it was invisible. They put different chemicals into his eyes and then flicked a light on and off in front of his eyes. He saw small white dots appear then disappear slowly growing till he could slightly make out the outlines of two people.

"Do you see anything?"

"Blobs of color and white all swirled together."

The nurse let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The boy could see and she thanked god that he was included in the 25% that recovered. He was led out to his family and friends.

"Good and bad news. Good news is he can see. Bad news is he's slightly colorblind and needs a very very high and strong glasses prescription."

Everyone burst out in smiles and laughter at the fact Kurt could see and started hugging him. Later he was able to get some glasses and everything actually sorted its self out right for once.

 **A/N: I know this is a crappy ending but I'm working on my endings. If you have a better one post it in the comments and I'll add it as an alternate ending giving all the credit to the poster.**


End file.
